degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Pretty Little Wiki Liars-The Jessy Thing
This is the 2nd episode of Season 1 called "The Jessy Thing" Enjoy! And I will also be posting the backstory bit for newer readers BACKSTORY: 2 years ago on a cold Winter's night, best friends JOANNA, DOROTHY, KELLY, and SARAH TOP were hanging out with their other best friend DANI. Dani was the queen bee but she was also very sweet and kind, unlike the girls. She was also dating, JAKE at the time. But, that night after the girls had fallen asleep, DANI left the house to go get some more food, but never came back. Her car was found abadoned in the river with traces of blood on the seats, but no sign of Dani. Jake, being the last person to see her, was a key suspect in the investigation until a blood stained shirt belonging to Dani was found in her room, He was immediately arrested and taken to a juvenile hall. The girls then split up after embarrassment. Joanna became popular, Kelly became a social reject, Sarah became promiscious, and Dorothy split up to find herself. But 5 years later, Dani's body was found...buried in Joanna's backyard leading to confrontations, suspisions, lies, deciet, lust, and a finale that will leave everyone shocked. Wiki Prep Ladies Room JOANNA and DOROTHY are at the mirror talking and doing make up. JO: Did you get anymore texts? DOR: Yeah I got another last night. JO: What does it say? DOR: "Born on the Fourth of July. No that doesn't sound right. Born on the 31st is a tad but darker.-A" JO: What the hell does that mean? DOR: I can't figure it out. I asked Kelly and shhe can't either. JO: Oh. DOR: Joanna can I ask you something? JO: What? DOR: What happened between you and Kelly? Jo hesitates to answer JO: Nothing. We just...drifted apart. We all did. Dor doesn't believe her at all. DOR: Ok. JO: I have to go. See ya. Jo walks out of the bathroom. Wiki Prep Hallway Jo walks out of the bathroom and spots JESSY, a former member of their group of friends. JO: Jessy! JESSY: What? JO: Hey. I just wanted to see you. How you doin? JESSY: If this has anything to do with Dani you can forget about it. She ruined my life! I'm glad she's dead! Jessy angrily walks out of the school when Kelly and Sarah walk up behind Jo. KELLY: Do you remember what Dani did to Jessy? JO: How could anyone forget. It ruined Jessy's life. SARAH: What happened? JO: You don't know? SARAH: I just don't remember KELLY: Jessy was in 8th grade, Dani lied to Jessy that that junior CJ liked Jessy. They hung out one night, they had sex while he had a girlfriend and Dani revealed it to the entire school and it made Jessy seem like a homewrecking slut. And on top of that, she got pregnant, had an abortion and her reputation plummented even more. Not even the goons I chill with want anything to do with her. SARAH: Oh my god, that's awful. JO: I wanna talk with Jake SARAH: That guy is crazy no! KELLY: I'm with Sarah. JO: I have to find out more about what happened that night. Rosewood Junevile Hall JO walks into the interrogation room where JAKE, in an orange jumpsuit is sitting JAKE: So the queen has returned to visit me. How smashing. JO: Cut the crap we need to talk. JAKE: Yeah I heard they found Dani in your yard. My question is why are you not in here with me now? JO: Please stop talking. There isn't enough evidence. The DNA comes back next week so I'm in the clear until next week. And also me and my family had nothing to do with it so we're technically safe anyhow. JAKE: Yeah, ok. What can I do for you babe? JO: Walk me through the night Dani died. What were your last words with her. JAKE: I didn't kill her. JO: I know you didn't. But some creep named A has been sending me and the girls creepy texts. JAKE: huh? Jo shows Jake the text. JAKE: My god. Who the hell is this? JO: I don't know which is why I'm here with you. Just anything, do you remember anything weird abbout that night? JAKE: Everything about it was weird. Dani said she was getting food but... JO: But what? JAKE: I don't think she was. ''FLASHBACK: Dani's house-the night of the disappearance'' Jake is in the living room watching TV and a nervous Dani comes plummenting down the stairs. JAKE: You ok? DANI: Wha...what? Yeah, I'm fine. JAKE: You sure? DANI: Yeah...I just need some for food. I'll be...nevermind. Bye Dani slams the door and leaves JO: Why was she in such a hurry? JAKE: I dunno JO: Ok. Thanks. JAKE: Hey! Keep me posted, ok? JO: Definitely. Jo walks out and leaves Wiki Prep Library Nick, Murph, and Dor are all at a table reading when Dor checks her phone and starts to get up. DOR: Crap, I gotta go meet the girls. MURPH: You're ditching me again? DOR: It's important MURPH: So is this test. DOR: I'm sorry. Dor walks out. MURPH: What are they hiding. NICK: beats me. MURPH: I'm serious. It pisses me off. And I'm going to find out what. NICK: Good luck with that. Wiki Courtyard Dor walks into the yard and sees Kelly KELLY: So what did you want to know? DOR: Why did you and Jo stop being friends? Kelly sighs KELLY: It's a long story. DOR: I don't care tell me. KELLY: This stays between us. DOR: K KELLY: One night me and Jo had sex. Dor gasps KELLY: Yeah. But after that she ignored me, called me every name in the book, and told everyone that I tried coming on to her. Which is not true because she came on to me. She was curious, she said. DOR: Oh my god. JO hurries up the girls. KELLY (to Dor); Not a word JO: I got another text. "You went to go see that physco Jake thing. Stupid move, bitch, stupid move.-A" KELLY: This is getting crazy. DOR: We need to tell someone. JO: No! This stays between us. Dark Alley Jessy is walking when we see a dark figure standing in the alley. JESSY: She talked to me today. And I have a feeling she'll do it again. Joanna is ruthless. Sarah is a slut. Dor is just weird and Kelly is some alternative lesbian chick. Well I dunno about the lesbian part. You put Dani's body in Jo's yard didn't you? The mysteryious figure nods JESSY: I knew it. How do you know all this stuff about them. You even know about Scott cheating on Joanna. How? MF: (using a voice changer thingy): I have my ways. JESSY: Well, good luck with that...A. I can only keep up this charade for so long. NEXT time on PLWL: ANNOUNCER: Things are getting slipperly. KELLY: You're having sex with Scott. SARAH: Nothing serious ANNOUNCER: And just when things can't get more messy JESSY: Hope you're having fun. Decoding the texts and what not. JO: Jessy knows who A is! ANNOUNCER: They do. The sound of a screeching car and a gunshot SARAH: Oh my god! Is she dead? UNIDENTIFIED VOICE: This cannot be happening. Category:Blog posts